K. Michelle
K. Michelle is a main cast member on Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood since season five, where she is credited on screen as Kimberly. She appeared as a main cast member on seasons one, two and five of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta and is one of the show's original six cast members. She also appears as a main cast member on season four of Love & Hip Hop: New York and starred in the spin-off show K. Michelle: My Life for three seasons. Before Love & Hip Hop K. Michelle is a R&B/soul singer-songwriter, originally from Memphis, Tennessee. She has a son, Chase Bowman, born 2004, from a previous relationship. ''Love & Hip Hop'' franchise (2012–present) K. Michelle first appears as a main cast member on Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta. The first season chronicles her return to the music industry after several personal struggles, including an abusive relationship with a music executive. During the season, she has an emotional falling out with Rasheeda, after Rasheeda admits that she does not believe K's abuse allegations. K was dubbed the show's breakout star, signing a multi-album record deal with Atlantic Records shortly after filming. The second season chronicles the recording of her debut studio album, Rebellious Soul, amid violent feuds with Rasheeda, Karlie and Mimi. During the season's reunion special, K. Michelle announced that she was leaving the show to join the cast of Love & Hip Hop: New York in season four. Her purpose on the show was mainly served to set up her own spin-off series, as such, she appeared in infrequently, barely interacted with the rest of the cast and did not attend the season's reunion. K. Michelle: My Life premiered November 3, 2014. The first season chronicled her move to New York City and the recording of her second album Anybody Wanna Buy a Heart?. The second season chronicled her life in Los Angeles and the recording of her third album More Issues Than Vogue. K. Michelle's love life is also a focus of the show, including her volatile, on-again, off-again relationship with basketball player Bobby Maze and her romantic dalliances with Safaree Samuels and Prince Mario Max Schaumburg-Lippe. After making guest appearances in seasons three and four of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, K. Michelle rejoins the main cast in season five, which chronicles her return to Atlanta and the release of More Issues Than Vogue. After appearing infrequently barely interacting with the cast throughout the season, K. Michelle confirmed shortly after taping the reunion that she had again quit the show. The third and final season of K. Michelle: My Life chronicled the launch of her new restaurant Puff & Petals, as well as a trip to her hometown of Memphis and the recording of her fourth album Kimberly: The People I Used to Know. During the season, she reveals her bisexuality and reunites with her ex-girlfriend Melisia. The series ends with her finding love and planning a family with Memphis dentist Dr. Kastan Sims. Kimberly joins the main cast of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood in season five, making her the only person in the franchise's history to appear in three incarnations of Love & Hip Hop as a main cast member. She comes into conflict with Lyrica and A1 after she exposes Lyrica's alleged infidelity with her friend Safaree. Later, she confronts her former assistant and K. Michelle: My Life co-star Paris Phillips, pulling receipts regarding previous accusations she stole money from her. The season also explores her recent health scare, stemming from illegal buttock injections. She returns in season six, which chronicles her plans to expand her family via a surrogate, as well as her venture into country music. Kimberly also makes guest appearances in the spin-off shows Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live!, Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood and Leave It to Stevie, and appears in the specials Dirty Little Secrets, 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments, The Wedding (where she performs live), Love & Hip Hop Awards: Most Certified (where she won the Clapback Queens category) and 40 Greatest Love & Hip Hop Moments: The Reboot. Gallery Opening credits K_michelle_s1_opening_gif.gif|K. Michelle in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 1 & 2. K_michelle_s4_opening_gif.gif|K. Michelle in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: New York season 4. k-michelle-intro-s5.gif|K. Michelle in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 5. kimberly_intro_lhhh_s5.gif|K. Michelle in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood seasons 5 & 6. Green screen looks 640x360.jpg|K. Michelle's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 1. Kmichelle-s2-lhhatl.PNG|K. Michelle's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 2. Kmichelle-s4-lhhny.PNG|One of K. Michelle's green screen looks in Love & Hip Hop: New York season 4. KMichelle_episode-507.jpg|K. Michelle's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 5. kimberly-lhhh-s5.JPG|K. Michelle's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood season 5. Kimberly-607.jpg|K. Michelle's first green screen look in LHHH Season 6. Kimberly-615.jpg|K. Michelle's second green screen look in LHHH Season 6. Appearances K. Michelle has made 99 appearances. Trivia Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York Category:K. Michelle: My Life Category:LGBT Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: New York (Season 4) Category:K. Michelle: My Life (Season 1) Category:Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood Category:K. Michelle: My Life (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 5) Category:K. Michelle: My Life (Season 3) Category:Leave It to Stevie (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Hollywood (Season 6)